Going Under
by The-Phanatics
Summary: What had happened in the final moments before Christine removed the mask? R


No Phantom of the Opera

Going Under

By The Phanatics

Christine Daae did not want to do this show. If anything, all she wanted to do right now was runaway from this life. As if having to be the middle of a deadly love triangle wasn't enough, she was now the bait for the man who had taught her to sing and help her find her song. She cried her eyes out as Madam Giry did her hair and her make up. "I can't do this, Olette." She sobbed as she tried to get her very revealing costume on.

"Child," said the kind and patient Madam Giry, "we all must do things that we don't wish to do." Christine wasn't listening. She felt as if she was falling into a black hole of never ending strife.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

It was only a few hours before the show, and Christine saw a rose…with a black ribbon tied around it. She felt the feeling anticipation in her stomach. I can't do this, she thought as she prayed in the chapel in the Opera. What if he comes after me and will never let me go? If she had never kissed Raoul, maybe things would be different. She wiped a tear from her eye and just wished this nightmare would end for good. She heard her voice in the whispering wind, _Christine… _justgo away and never return, she thought, I don't believe in the Angel of Music any more. I only see the Phantom of the Opera now. The door to the chapel then opened and Christine saw her friend, Amy, who had come from America to study the art of dance when she was ten. "Christine," she said, "I'm leaving for America tonight, can you have Raoul and yourself come with me to be rid of this nightmare. It's killing your soul!"

"Amy, Paris is my home, I can't leave it,"

"I told that 'Angel of Music' of yours was up to something, and I was right."

"I was six years old and desperate!"

"And I was ten years old and wise."

Christine couldn't handle this. Yes her gothic American friend was right about him all along, but what could she do? It was way too late to try and leave. It was also too late to try and reason with him. Amt fixed her black hair and said, "If you change your mind, let me know, the boat leaves at 1:00 tomorrow morning." She left Christine at where she was and that was that. Fear fell upon Christine Daae and it wouldn't leave.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

The time of the performance was drawing near, and the pressure was getting the best of Christine more that ever before. "Meg, what do I do?" she asked. "I can't really help you too much with this," Meg said as she dressed in her costume. In her closet, Christine saw a suit case and a ticket to New York City. "Don't tell me you're being driven out of Paris too?"

"Christine, I am tired of living in fear. My mother is on the verge of a bloody stroke form this…this…maniac! Amy has a friend who can get us into the Metropolitan Opera as ballerinas and maybe you as the leading soprano."

"But we've grown up in the Opera Populaire! Are you willing to leave your home behind?"

"But look what he's done to you; you've practically stopped eating your meals to a point where either Raoul or I had to force it down your throat! Do you want to live in fear for the rest of your natural life?"

"No but…"

"No more buts, Amy wanted me to give you and Raoul these tickets, after the show, pack whatever you can, and tomorrow will be the beginning of our new lives."

Christine took the tickets and hid them in her closet. The fear had gotten to a point where she didn't dare be in a room alone or with a mirror. He was always watching her and she didn't think that it would ever stop. Lord, give me strength, she prayed in her thoughts. She then heard the wind whisper her name again and she just screamed.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

The show started smoothly at first, but she felt uncomfortable with the leading baritone, Piangi, who was Carlotta's, the leading soprano of the Populaire, lover. He had a fetish for groping the costars if they were girls and she hated it with a passion, worst part, she was going to have to watch the gendarmes kill her teacher and the one who admires her. As she looked about the audience and backstage, she saw that they were more like demons. If the phantom wanted fame for her, it would end up killing her in the process. She was his student for over twelve years with him in his teachings and songs. He almost nearly wooed her and such but now, she would look at someone and barely recognize them, they wouldn't sound the same, or they would end up looking like demons from the unknown. "Help me…" she whispered with fear as she walked on the stage in the final act of the play. The leading singer didn't sound like Piangi this time. No, it can't be, she thought.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

She thought she was going to be sick. Just get through this, she thought. She did her best to not scream and focus on the play. What if I remove his mask and run? No! He'll take me if I do. And none of us want that! She sang the song with him and refused to loose her patience. As they were nearing to the end of the song, she felt a hint of lust and a bit of desire. Even a little mix of both of those emotions can cause the most ruthless of people's mind to go cloudy. The feelings of his hands were soft and warm. She tried to resist it but she felt lost and very confused at this point. There was no turning back now. She would probably have to do the unthinkable. And though it would have its consequences, it would have to keep her Raoul safe from harm.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under… I'm dying again_

She felt the fear well up in her. She knew that the moment of truth would come, and now, he was looking more than ever like monster and he had to be stopped. But what she had in mind, was it a good idea? She didn't think Christine then put her hand to her face as if she was caressing his cheek and then she removed the mask.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under…going under…going under_


End file.
